


Custody

by plotdog



Series: ds9 drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog





	Custody

躺在拘留室里的卧榻上，盖瑞克出神地盯着光溜溜的天花板。除了细微的接缝，上面没有什么东西值得多看一眼。不过于他而言，就算此时眼前换了一番图景，也没有太大的区别，只不过是另一样放置目光的虚无罢了。肚子上放着一本小说，但他提不起打开它的兴趣。在经历过昨日那番波折之后，谁还会在意杜撰出来的国仇家恨呢？

昨天下午被带过来的时候，欧多提醒过，他在这里度过的时光绝不会愉快。邻间的拘留室里分别关着三个惯犯，有一个醉得人事不省，其他人垂头丧气地踱来踱去，咳嗽，诅咒，造成各种难言的噪声。看到他被押解进来的时候，尚属清醒的两人好奇地凑近舱门，隔着能量场打量他。

“不要制造麻烦，也不要回应麻烦。”欧多告诫他，关掉一间隔间的能量屏障，“他们动不了你。”

“当然，但我还是希望走出这里的时候没有遭受太大的心灵伤害。”盖瑞克朝对面的几间囚室点了点头，站在里面好奇观望的都是贝久人。

欧多偏过头来，即使已经获得了活人的身躯，他眼睛里的情绪还是只有石头的冷漠，“把它当作惩罚的一部分吧，盖瑞克，或许你在动手之前就该想到这个。”说完，治安官伸出手，朝着囚室做出了“请”的手势。“但愿接下来的六个月不会让你感到无趣。”

盖瑞克抬起腿，迈进分界线，转过身，看见一道能量场波动，欧多已经升起了屏障。“无趣？我几乎已经能想象到这段时光该多么可怕了。看看，看看！”他左顾右盼，举起胳膊，比划着狭小的室内空间，“看看这屋顶，看看这墙壁，多么无趣的灰暗色调，多么无趣的平板装潢！不用提视觉上的单调，光是这可怕的安静，就已经够难忍的了。”

欧多哼了一声，“相信我，在我离开之后，你会怀念这份安静的。”他低下头在数据板上敲了敲，“如果有什么不得不提的意见，可以跟门口的治安队成员说。只有那些不得不提的。”他抬起头，在面前举起一根食指。盖瑞克赶紧点头，脸上挂着顺从的和善。

就当欧多正欲转身离去的时候，盖瑞克连忙追加一句，“治安官！”

欧多望着他，等着下文。盖瑞克面露笑容，“我还是建议你去邀请那位女士去共进晚餐，她对你的印象非常好。”而且她貌似琦拉中校。

“我会考虑的。”欧多转过身，不再理会盖瑞克，佝偻着背，一边摁动数据板上的按键，一边摇着头走开了。留给盖瑞克的只有一群出神观望的囚犯，还有一张没有被褥的小床。他坐了上去，打量起墙边的盥洗台，原先在脸颊上撑起笑容的肌肉渐渐松弛了下来。

“喂，卡达西人！”他听到外面传来了叫唤声，“不出来聊聊吗？”

“聊聊你是怎么进来的！”另一个声音响了起来，是尖锐的女声，很快转向了旁边的牢友，“他可能祸害了一个贝久人，没准是个孩子！”

“或者只是惹那些星联人不高兴了。你知道他是谁，”第一个声音笑了起来，随着欧多走远，他们的声音肆无忌惮地放开来了，“那个跟在他们后面讨生活的裁缝。” 

“地球人，卡达西人，我都不喜欢！特别是这一个，你看他站在店门口时笑嘻嘻的样子，打了烊之后，谁知道会搞什么阴谋诡计。这不，终于被抓了现行！倒是回话啊！”

盖瑞克终于开口，“女士，这位先生，我真诚地认为，片刻友好的安静对我们双方都有益处。”但随即察觉到这并不是个好主意，他的回话反而激起了更多的辱骂。

之前还没有参与的一个囚犯也掺和了进来，“友好？你是在做梦吗？看看你，你是什么人，我们又是什么人？”

“你们是不小心触犯治安官所立法规的贝久公民，而我，恰好也触犯了一些规矩，于是，先知把我送到这里来，和你们碰面了。”盖瑞克把拍了拍有些酸痛的腿，拍了拍硬邦邦的枕头，拄着胳膊肘躺了下来。“我有六个月的漫长监禁，正怕闲着无事可做——或许这样的交流能促进我们对彼此的了解……”

第一个晚上有些难熬。那几个贝久人不怎么礼貌，也没有谈话的兴致，激动地嚷了半个小时后就没声了，闷闷地坐回了铺位上吃剩下的牢饭。还没到晚上，就有两个轻罪囚犯被放了出去。

欧多夜间回来过一趟，确认盖瑞克没有遭遇太大的麻烦，顺便告诉他自己会有一段时间不在站上，有事就跟他的副手交代。

盖瑞克摩挲着欧多给他捎来的书本，诧异地望着治安官，可是欧多摆摆手就走了，没有留给他套话的机会。身处此境，即使是他也与信息隔绝的一天。无法了解外界的进展，这让他很是不安。也许齐雅可以帮忙……

他摇摇头，他知道那位痴心的小姑娘愿意帮他收集一切需要的信息，但是她无法分辨其中哪些才是关键的，那种本事是要经过特殊训练的。如果时间还在两年前，他还会寄希望于巴希尔医生，那时候的他根本守不住什么秘密。

盖瑞克望着天花板上的缝隙，叹了一口气。如果他是变形人，早就从这道裂缝游出去了。

如果希斯科有什么行动计划，巴希尔这样的星联军官必然会加入其中，他已经不是只会执行医疗职务、会被上级忽略的年轻人了。他长大了。可正是这样的成长让他日渐疏离，不再执迷于挖掘单一可疑人物身上的故事。盖瑞克甚至怀疑他会不会来探访自己。会的吧，六个月不算短了，总会有哪天想起来的。


End file.
